Tamamo Sakuraba/Relationship
Library Club Tsugumi Shirasaki Is Tamamo's best friend and classmate. It is shown that they deeply care for one another as in the first episode when Tamamo found out fellow classmate Kakei had supposedly fondle Shirasaki she was determine make him pay for this action until Tsugumi cleared up this misunderstanding. Tamamo was also the first person to join and support Shirasaki in her Happy Project and both ending up joining the Library Club. While in the club Tamamo selected Shirasaki for being the president and because of that she is usually the first person Shirasaki turns to for help when she is having trouble. In episode 3, Tamamo stated it was her duty to support Shirasaki in her plans for the Happy Project. The next day, when everyone was making the sound of the animal on the pillows Shirasaki made for them, they all pressured Tamamo to make the sound and it was Shirasaki' gaze that made her reluctantly do it. In episode 4, Shirasaki also ran to Tammamo for comfort on two occasions whenever she had a slip of the tongue while talking with Misono. Coincidentally, it was shown in that episode both girls share a romantic interest for the same boy Kyōtarō Kakei as both were jealous when Kodachi mentioned a supposed relationship she had with Kakei. However, both took part in his surprise birthday party. In episode 5, when Kana and Misono reported that Kakei was with Kodachi, Tamamo commented it was indecent as Shirasaki nervously overfilled the club's cups of tea before being told about it. Tamamo commented that news really bothered as she tried to deny this to no avail. In episode 6, they were both jealous to hear that Kakei was with Kodachi again. When Shirasaki decided to get tea, Tamamo went after her to remind her that she was she bringing someone's pet lizard with her. In episode 7, after debating over the type of girl Kakei prefers and getting jealous of his relationship with Kodachi the girls were surprised when Kakei arrived. Shirasaki immediately asks him to go a date with her and the other girls shocking them. On the date, Shirasaki helped pick out clothes for Tamamo and didn't seem to mind the idea of Kakei being with Tamamo though Tamamo was jealous of Kakei kissing Shirasaki. In episode 10, she cheered on Shirasaki for coming up with the idea of Minafest. She even proclaimed she will make sure it is a success for her friend causing Shirasaki to get excited. In episode 11, the two were initially upset about being excluded from their club room but with Kakei's motivating words they continued working for Minafest. In episode 12, Tamamo cheered on Shirasaki in her speech at the Minafest and was proud of her new bold speech. Kyōtarō Kakei Kakei and Tamamo have a good relationship, as the two are the most rational minded in the club. Tamamo also has a crush on him. They were actually classmates but officially met after Tamamo confronted him about the incident with Shirasaki. At first, Tamamo was hostile towards him for his supposed fondling of her friend and was prepared to attack him until Shirasaki cleared up the misunderstanding and Tamamo apologized to him. Tamamo and Shirasaki then join Library Club and began to work with him on various activities for the Happy Project. In episode 3, it is shown they now get along though Tamamo forces Kakei to be in a costume along with the other club members and was shown smiling when Shirasaki accidentally made him a maid outfit to his dismay. In episode 4, while hanging out she asked Kodachi about her close friendship with Kakei, causing the latter to remark she seemed very keen to know which made Tamamo blush and quickly deny such a thing. She also got jealous along with the other girls when Kodachi mention that she goes over to Kakei's room to watch TV. She later gave Kakei the silent treatment upon leaving with the girls to his confusion. Despite this, she still took part in his surprise birthday party and was very happy to hear when he decided to become a full-time member of the Happy Project. In the beginning of episode 5, she giggles when Kakei is embarrassed after remembering being in a maid costume. Later on, while speaking with Takamine who remarked about Tamamo possibly overworking herself, Kakei goes to the library to check on her. He visits her while she is working which surprises her and causes to her nearly fall in her chair until he saves her, which makes her blush and she falls out of the chair in embarrassment. He then walks her through the rain with his umbrella and talks with her, expressing his worry for her which causes her to blush even more as they continue to walk and she gets closer to him. While on the train she reveals she get uneasy if she isn't working which causes Kakei to tell her that the hard work she does is appreciated but she should relax more and have fun which is the point of their club activity. Touched by his consideration, she took his advice and fell asleep on his shoulder, Kakei attempted to wake her but seeing her having a relaxing sleep caused him to smile and he allowed her to stay there. It is at this point, where Tamamo developed romantic feelings for Kakei as shown when she got jealous after Kana and Misono talked about Kakei spending time with Kodachi again. At the end of the episode, she called him to ask for his help on a certain day while nervously stating she wasn't asking him out on a date which caused her to blush. Kakei tells her he'll help out and asks if she has an umbrella since it was raining again. Tamamo confirmed she did and the two ended the call. In episode 6, she is seen trying to call him for unknown reasons and receiving no answer and blushes at her concern for him. When Misono later mentions Kakei being with Kodachi, Tamamao expresses jealously towards Kakei's continued close "relationship" with Kodachi angrily remarking on how things seem to be progressing between them. She even attempts to eavesdrop on their conversation at the end of the episode. In the beginning of episode 7, she and the other girls wonder about Kakei's type of girl and she thinks he may like a girl like her who is organized and can provide love and care. She and the other girls arrive at Kakei's house when he is late and while there she organizes his books while berating him for that. When Kakei mentions she has no reason to comment as she doesn't live there, Tamamo replies that might not always be the case confusing him, before Tamamo (realizing what she just said) corrects herself. Later while on the date with Kakei, the girls pick out clothes for Tamamo and Kakei is shocked when seeing her in a dress and blushes. In return, she blushes full red when he says she looks cute in the dress and quickly runs to change into her regular clothes. When her lunch plan don't go well she is sadden until Kakei helps by suggesting another place to eat, something that relieves her. She is also jealous when he kisses Shirasaki but gets flustered when Kakei tells her he did it as he and Kodachi were curious about what she and the other girls were hiding and the reason for the date. In episode 8, while performing in one of Kana's plays an accident occurs and her bikini top falls into Kakei's hand and in embarrassment she kicks him along with Misono. But that was shrugged off, as it is shown she regularly looks up love sites to find ways that might catch his attention as Kakei is unaware of her feelings for him. On said love site, it stated she would pretend to accidentally bump into her love interest (Kakei) for advice. After following him, she tells Kakei of a message she got from the Shepherd and blushes when he gets close to her to read the message as she stares at him intently. In episode 9, she confides in Kakei of why she spoke harshly to Misono by revealing she enjoys art and wanted to become an artist before her parents forced her to give it up which is why she wanted Misono to keep singing. As she and Kakei talked, she blushed when he compliments her art until her phone rang and told her of a new message and she frantically answered to show him a shepherd message. In episode 11, when a picture of Kakei and Mochizuki eating lunch stating he joined the student council is uploaded, she was angered at Kakei for supposedly joining the student council but mostly it seemed she was jealous at the picture of Kakei and Mochizuki. When Kakei explained everything, she was relieved that he was still in the club. During episode 12, Kakei inspired everyone to do their best in the school festival and she along with the rest of the club cheered. She was jealous and angry with Kana and Misono who were flirting with Kakei and sent them away for other activities. She then spoke with Kakei stating she believes he deserves a reward for leading the club this far, which showed she admired his leadership. These words made him blush and wonder about her change in attitude as she got close to him while asking what reward would make him happy. Her flirting would be ceased after Kana and Misono spy on them which surprised and caused both of them to fully blush red in their faces. Tamamo nervously walked off to confront the two while Kakei looked on. At the end of the episode, she and the rest of club go to Kakei's house to hang out. Ikkei Takamine Takamine is another classmate and friend of Tamamo. The two first met in episode 1 after the incident regarding Kakei and Shirasaki. Both of them joined the Library Club for Shiomi Happy Project with Shirasaki and Kakei. Though the two have a good relationship, Takamine is often the subject of Tamamo's discipline such as in episode 2 where she hits him for goofing off and causing soda to fall on her hair. In episode 4, she threatens him for trying to give her the nickname "Tama-Tama". In episode 5, she hits him in the face with a sponge when he begins complaining about the work and not seeing the girls in swimsuits. Despite that, Takamine did express worry for her when he believed she was overworking herself with the club activities. In episode 12, she recommends he take Kakei's place in Kana's play but was put off by his acting which differed from Kakei's. Kana Suzuki Kana is another of Tamamo's friends. In episode 4, when Kana arrived at the club and was given the nickname "Kanaskue" by Takamine, Tamamo was one of the few to call her that name. Later she consoles her when the latter was feeling down about her body compared to Nagi Kodachi's more developed figure. The two have been showed to share affection for Kakei as they were both very jealous of the supposed relationship between Kakei and Kodachi. This is shown again in episode 5 where they both commented on how Kakei's being with Kodachi again. In episode 6, they attempted to eavesdrop on Kakei and Kodachi's conversation but were unable to hear the details. In episode 7, Tamamo, Kana and the other girls debate over Kakei preference. In episode 8, Tamamo performs in one of Kana's plays before a mishap occurs and Tamamo's bikini top falls off and lands in Kakei's hands causing her and misono to kick him. Later Kana was feeling down and says she couldn't face Tamamo after putting her through that embarrassment. In episode 12, Tamamo spots Kana and Misono flirting with Kakei and angrily sends them away causing the scared duo to leave. Tamamo soon flirts with him after sending them away while Kana and Misono are shown spying on them. An embarrassed Tamamo and Kakei are alerted of this, Tamamo tells them to go away. Senri Misono Misono is another of Tamamo's friends. In episode 3, Tamamo stated she hated people like Misono because of their talents however, she helped Shirasaki tend to the sick Misono. In episode 4, it was shown both girls have romantic feelings for Kyōtarō Kakei as they were both jealous to hear of his close relationship with Kodachi. In episode 6, they are jealous again and attempted to eavesdrop on his talk with Kodachi at the end of the episode. In episode 7, both girls wondered about his type of girl and went on a date with him alongside Shirasaki and Kana. In episode 8, the two performed in one of Kana's play where Tamamo's bikini top fell off and Misono quickly helped her cover herself. In episode 9, she speaks rather harshly towards Misono for not working hard in her talent. Later on, Tamamo confides in Kakei of why she spoke harshly to Misono by revealing she is somewhat jealous of her by stating she enjoys art and wanted to become an artist before her parents forced her to give it up which is why she wanted Misono to keep singing. She was shocked when Kakei told them Misono quit singing even worrying if she would drop out with what looked like expression of guilt most likely a result of her harsh words. In episode 12, Tamamo spots Misono and Kana flirting with Kakei and angrily sends them away. Misono and Kana are shown spying on Tamamo and Kakei when she flirts with him after sending them away. Category:Relationships